Journey To The Center Of Myself
by Yunasdestiny
Summary: "If you knew it wasn't him before you started this mission, would you have done it anyway? Would you do it again even if in the end, you knew it would end up this way?" Yuna needs a change in her life - only this time, she does it alone.YxT-In progressR&R
1. Chapter 1

**_Journey To The Center Of Myself_**

**_Introduction._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the story.**

**A/N: **Ok, this is an idea I'm playing around with since I have reached a road block in my current fanfic. So, I'll leave it up to the readers to decide if I should continue on with this one. I don't usually push for reviews - mainly because while they're nice, they should totally be optional. However, since this is just an idea I'm toying around with, I need you as readers to decide it's something you would like to see pursued.

This piece is pretty self explanatory. It's set at the end of X-2, and that's about all I'm going to reveal. So I suggest you read on and find out for yourself :)

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't believe it. After everything Yuna did for us! Why can't she just do what she wants to do now? Why? Why is it, that when everyone's out making their dreams happen...and everyone's getting their chance...Yuna's dreams are on hold?"<em>

I didn't know it then, but Rikku had been right. That day she had talked to Wakka – the day I started looking for you, she was right. My dreams were always put on the back burner so that everyone else could make their dreams come true. It's always been that way, even when I became a summoner.

I defeated Sin and lived because of you. You said you were a dream. The Fayth said the dream would end once Sin was defeated. You know what? I don't believe any of it. You weren't just a dream – not to me. You were so much more.

Paine asked me something tonight – something I never even thought about myself.

"_If you knew it wasn't him before you started this mission, would you have done it anyway? Would you do it again even if in the end, you knew it would end up this way?"_

I didn't answer her. Maybe because I was afraid of the answer myself. I helped two people find each other after a thousand years of searching. I saved Spira again, and my reward? I know it sounds selfish, but I have to admit, I'm a little disappointed. The Fayth told me he couldn't promise me anything, but they would do what they could. So why is it...even after I had been warned, that I am left here upset and angry? Why is it that I am filled with so much resentment toward everyone all of a sudden?

That question was startlingly easy to answer.

I expected it to happen. I expected it to be given to me after all I've done for them and everyone else. I expected you to be my reward even if there was no guarantee that they could give you back to me. It wasn't fair, you know? I'm here being praised and looked up to, but this wasn't my victory. It was yours, and you should be here – standing where I am amongst all the gifts and praises. I don't care if no one ever even looked my way as long as I would be able to stand by you. That's all I've ever wanted.

The truth is, I would do it again. I would do my summoners pilgrimage all over again – I would become a sphere hunter and go through all those painful dead ends all over again. Why? Because if I don't cling to the idea that I'll see you again someday, I wouldn't be able to make it. I wouldn't know how to live.

Maybe...that's why I'm here now – because I refuse to give up on you. Maybe because I know you want to come back to me and you need my help. I refuse to believe that my only reward is the eternal thanks of Spira for all I've done. Again, I know it's selfish, but I want more. My hopes, my dreams...my life, they're all wrapped up in one thing. You.

"Yunie, are you sure you wanna do this?" Rikku pouted as I threw the last bag on to the chocobo.

"Yes, Rikku," I sighed wiping the sweat off my brow, "I just need a little time and space of my own."

"Yeah, but," Paine protested slightly, "Alone?"

Over the years, it's been made very clear to me that if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. Thinking back on it, I remember something you once said – back when you fought so hard to protect me on my journey to defeat sin.

_"What's the point in pretending to be all grown up...if it means the things I want to say never get said? How am I supposed to change anything?" _

People were never going to take me seriously – I know that now. Everyday it's the same. People say the same things in an attempt to make me feel better; I should let you go, stop living in the past, he would want you to be happy, he sacrificed himself so that you could live. In a perfect world, they would be right. But this isn't a perfect world – not for me.

"Yes, Paine. Alone."

Before anyone else could speak on the matter, I mounted the chocobo and gave my best smile to my two friends. Clicking my tongue against the roof of my mouth and squeezing my feet gently into it's sides, it started trotting away into the dead of night. I was leaving everything behind me for good. No more pleas, no more begging, no more...rescuing other people. This time, it's all about me and you. If the Fayth couldn't bring you back, then I will come to you.

This...is my story. It'll go the way _I_ want it this time, or I'll end it here – for good.

* * *

><p>There you have it. Get those reviews in and let me know if you think I should continue it or not. Much love! :)<p> 


	2. DutyBound

**_Duty-Bound_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the story.**

**A/N:** It's been awhile, but I've decided after all the positive reviews and private messages, that I'm going to continue on with this one. Just a reminder, but this story revolves around Yuna. Other characters will be added here and there, but I wanted this to take a different direction from all other stories. I want this to be Yuna's journey. Not Yuna and everybody else, mainly to draw out strengths I think she possesses deep down. Some characters will also possess other sides which...were never incorporated into the games, but that I think they _should_ harbor deep down. In other words, some characters will be OOC, but not too awful. Hope you guys enjoy what I've come up with! :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yuna's POV:<em>**

I don't even know where to begin. Nothing is left for me in Besaid – only empty and painful memories. Maybe that's why I wanted to leave so quickly and silently. The road back had been so hopeful and promising, yet all I found when we got there were eerie echos and whispers of a voice from my past – a voice that has never left me.

"All aboard!"

My attention turned toward the young man standing on the plank. I was the only one boarding, yet it was his job. It's what he had been trained to do. Maybe that's all I ever was. Maybe that's all I'll ever be. Someone who has spent their whole life training for a job and doing what I was told.

As my feet found their way up the same plank, and past the same boat hand, I passed my luggage off to another man and turned back to the sea. My hands somberly rose upward, grasping the splintered edges of the railing.

_I stood here with you once. I looked out to the same water, and I wondered the same things you did. If I could go back in time knowing what I know now, I would have talked with you more. I would have done things so differently..._

As the captain signaled the shipmates to raise the anchor and the ship coasted through the calm ocean, I took in another deep breath allowing the salty breeze to settle in my lungs. Turning from the starboard side and making my way to the bow, my eyes squinted into the rays of the setting sun. Leaning into the railing as I had seen you do years ago, I made my silent prayer.

_If you're out there, if you can hear me, just know that I haven't given up on you. I never will. Who can say where the road goes; where the day goes? I have the rest of my life to devote to you. I'll walk all four corners of this world in hopes to be with you again. I love you, and love means never having to settle. Well, this is me not settling._

I know the universe hears me. As I dug my nails into the tattered rope, a gust of wind blew in from behind and the sails came to life. Everything my eyes caught in that moment seemed to silently nod and approve of my intentions.

_Or maybe...it was you. There are so many things I still do not know – where you are, or what you're doing this very minute – but could it be that you're still with me? Are you watching and waiting on me? _

My eyes squinted as the last of the setting rays of the sun caught them. As dusk settled on the burning deck of the ship, I stood erect and looked at the open sea around me. Only now, with just the sound of the ocean and breeze, did I realize what I'm really doing. Ever since I was little, I can never remember a single moment when I was alone. I've always had friends to turn to – to love and protect me and just be there for me. Now, it's just me. While that might scare some, it doesn't bother me. This is what I need, I think. I love my friends, and I'm grateful for them and everything they've done.

_They'll never understand what it feels like – when everything is put before you, yet you still feel a strange void deep within..._

* * *

><p>"She did what?" a resounding female voice could be heard throughout the entire village.<p>

Everyone who would have been sleeping, crept out of their huts and gathered around one hut in particular.

"She...um...left?" Rikku giggled nervously.

"Where in Spira did she say she was goin'? It's not like Yuna to just up and-" Wakka stopped mid-sentence.

Paine shifted her weight around and leaned on the wall, "Yuna did the very same thing when she joined the Gullwings, right?"

"And you two didn't accompany her?" Lulu fumed with what looked like flames in her eyes.

"Hey wait just a minute," Rikku protested, "Yuna is a grown woman, and she has the right to do things on her own! We're not guardians anymore, and she doesn't need a babysitter!"

The entire room stopped breathing. Never before had someone stood up to Lulu in such a way, and her wording was less than tactful.

"I think what Rikku means," Paine stepped in front of her, "Is that Yuna is free to do as she pleases. She wanted to be alone, and any friend should understand something like that – especially after...well...what's happened."

Wakka dared to speak with all the female tension in the room, "I'm sure you mean well, ya? It's just that...Yuna...she's not thinkin' right, you know? There's no tellin' what she'll do."

"You," Rikku pointed in both of their directions, "I'm beginning to see why she left in the first place. You guys are just like my dad and Brother – you come up with ways to 'protect' her, and you're quick to shoot down any dream she has in hopes to make her life somewhat liveable! I can't even believe she's still sane after staying here!"

Storming off and mumbling in Al Bhed, Rikku turned around and glared, "I hope she finds what she's looking for. And when she does, I hope she rubs it both of your faces!"

"Do you realize what you just did?" Paine called out to Rikku as she chased her up the road toward the beach.

Rikku stopped and kicked some pebbles further up, "I love Wakka and Lulu just as much as Yuna does. But it's unfair to Yuna for them to strip her of all hope!"

"I think they just want her to be realistic, Rikku."

At this, Rikku glared over her shoulder, "Are you siding with them?"

"No, I'm just trying to see all sides of the story. They want nothing more than for her to stop living in the past, and you want nothing more than for her to have something to live for. Did you ever stop to think about what both sides are doing to Yuna?"

"Don't you think I know what it's doing to Yuna? I've been there through it all. I've seen her cry. I've sat back at night and listened to the night terrors. Hell, I've even witnessed her rise from the ashes with renewed hope, only to have it slip through her fingers! It's not going to get any easier, but I'd much rather indulge her than force her into suppressing all emotion."

"Hey, I'm not against you, I'm just..."

"Yuna will find her way, eventually. She's not going to give up on this, and it does nothing but drive her away when people tell her to let Tidus be just a memory."

"You know," Paine chuckled, "I never knew you were so assertive."

"People just assume that about me because I've never had a reason. But Yuna is family, and I just get so worked up."

"It suits you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yuna's POV:<em>**

_-Day One -_

_Entry One: Kilika Inn_

_And so, my journey begins – the temple of Kilika. I don't know what I hope to accomplish, but I figured the best place to start, was retracing the steps of the summoners pilgrimage. When I arrived at Kilika Port, everyone welcomed me with open arms – Donna included. _

_The first place I turned to, was the inn. I wasn't quite prepared to brave the temple just yet. Of course, the inn keeper wouldn't take my gil. So, here I sit – bathed and in a change of clothes, gathering the courage to continue forward. I have no plan. I decided to do what you would have done in this situation – just wing it._

_You know, the more I think about it, I'm not alone. I can feel your presence, especially when I'm feeling lost. I just close my eyes, and there you are, smiling and laughing even in the bleakest of situations. The thought makes me smile, and now that I'm smiling, I think I have renewed confidence to put another foot forward. Wish me luck!_

_~ Yuna ~_

"Lady Yuna," the priest smiled, "It is an honor!"

I smiled meekly, but refused to bow. Surely everyone understood, and as such, no one gasped at the lack there of.

"Thank you," I replied, "I came to pay my respects in the Chamber of the Fayth. Would it be too much trouble for me to enter the cloister?"

There we go, that sure ruffled a few feathers.

"I'm sure the Lady Yuna knows the cloisters are closed since the incident with the fiends?" the priest challenged – a challenge I was prepared to accept.

"I am. Were it not for my friends and my I, there would be no temples to speak of. I only meant to ask out of courtesy to the temple. Technically I do not need permission to enter."

"You would go against us?"

"If you attempt to bar me from entering, then yes, I will."

By now, everyone in the temple stopped and were watching. If I were being honest with myself, I was kind of in shock at the way I was acting. However, I was not about to be bested by Yevon – not anymore. After realizing what a spectacle our conversation had been made out to be, the priest nodded once.

"Very well. The temple wishes to apologize for any inconvenience we have caused you, Lady Yuna. Feel free to proceed within the cloister."

"Thank you for understanding."

_You know, I can't help but to think back to when you were around. Remember when we broke into Bahamut's temple? I was at a loss for words when Lulu told me what you had done that day – barging into the chamber without any regards to the teachings and taboo's. It seems that you've rubbed off on me..._

Now that there is no aeon to obtain, the cloister of trials is permanently disabled. Until the fiends flooded the temples, people came and went as they pleased, sating their curiosity for what laid beyond those doors.

It might sound hypocritical, but I'm glad the temples refuse to let people enter. Aeons or not, this place is sacred to me. The summoners before me, they prayed like I did. They sacrificed more than I had – this place deserves to be preserved.

My footsteps echoed as I approached the anti-chamber. I kind of...just stood in the middle, staring at the flames etched into the golden walls. However many times I've been here before, something wasn't sitting right this time. I felt...scared – like I had committed some kind of crime against all that is holy in this place. As scared as I was feeling, I also felt compelled to speak, which was weird because...there was no one to speak to – not anymore, at least.

"What have I done to deserve such an uneasy feeling?" I whispered into the vacant room.

When I all heard was my voice bouncing off the walls, I laughed slightly at my ability to scare myself for no reason.

"Who am I kidding? Of course I shouldn't be scared, right? We gave you the ability to rest for eternity."

I decided to take that next step, and head into the actual chamber – the one I knew to be nothing more than a gaping hole that lead to the Farplane Abyss. Sure enough, as I approached the door, it opened when it sensed a summoner calling.

_All this talk about machina being bad, and outlawed. Yet the temples ran off of them._

Sitting down by the hole swarmed with pyreflies, I wrapped my arms around my knees and just watched. While I listened to the ethereal cries, I couldn't help but to let my mind wander.

- _Day One -_

_Entry Two: Kilika Temple, Chamber of the Fayth _

_I can't say for sure what it is, but being here has awakened something inside of me. I'm surrounded by the pyreflies in the temple, and in my head, I can remember a time when that just wasn't so. It's...haunting and unsettling. _

_When you're a summoner, at the sight of pyreflies, you have this strong urge to send them – maybe that's because you're duty-bound to do so. The thing is...how can I feel so strongly about sending them, if the farplane is right beneath me? They're already where they belong, right?_

_Maybe it's because when I see them, I think of you. That day, on the airship, that was the last time I ever preformed a sending – Auron was the last unsent, and then the aeons. I just can't help feeling that...one of these pyreflies...could be you, you know? I never went to the farplane to see if you were there, so I don't know for sure. _

_I could stand up right now, and preform a sending. The pyreflies would find their way beneath my feet, and rest. But that could be you, if you truly did exsist. I'm...scared I might lose you forever..._

_~ Yuna ~_

As soon as my pen left the paper, I got a chill. The room became significantly colder, and my body shivered. There is something to be said about fighting off such strong urges. It can be awfully painful and energy draining – especially when these urges are magically bound to your soul inside and out. I don't deny these urges to be rebellious, or to take a stand. I don't preform sendings anymore because I have so much tied up in the balance – so much tied up, and equally as much to lose.

The longer I sat there, the colder it got, which didn't make any sense. The temples took on their respective aeons' elements – in this case, Ifrit represented fire. Shiva's temple was the cold one. Which begs the question...

"Why has it grown so cold?"

As if my outward question triggered it, a soft rumbling began under me. Trying to stand and keep my balance, I made my way toward the door, barely escaping as it slammed shut from the earthquake. Coughing from the stirred up dirt and debris, I squinted and looked on breathlessly.

"The entire chamber has been sealed off," I whispered as I stared at the collapsed door.

Bringing my hand to it, my fingers brushed it softly. The once golden door, was now charred black, like it had been set on fire.

"Lady Yuna!" I heard people calling in the distance.

Turning from the chamber door and to the exit, I replied, "I'm in the anti-chamber!"

As they rushed into the room where I stood, I turned back to see my hand still planted on the decimated ruins we once called the Chamber of the Fayth.

"What's going on in here?"

"I don't know," I whispered, "But I'm going to find out."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Just a few things before you guys kill me. I love Wakka and Lulu. All FFX and FFX-2 characters have a special place. I know everything they did and said to Yuna was out of love and concern, but sometimes I felt they needed to just step back and let her be her own person. That's kind of what I was trying to do in this chapter. As for Rikku, I felt she's not taken seriously enough half the time, and I felt she should be the one to tell them to step off in so many words. Paine seemed more like the type, but Rikku has more of a history with them and I felt that coming from her, it would have hit home more :)

I promise...I'm not trying to sully Wakka and Lulu. It will all come together in good time, so bear with me, kay? Much love!


	3. Not today, Not ever

**Not today, Not ever...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the story.**

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the positive reviews and personal messages! It really feels good when inspiration comes back to you. I know this chapter is kind of short, but I like ending them this way, and I don't like revealing too much in one chapter. I'm hoping this chapter sends you for a loop, and gets your blood pumping. :)

* * *

><p>"You're sure you heard the priest right?"<p>

"Yes, Lady Lulu. The Chamber of the Fayth in Kilika has been destroyed."

"Thank you for delivering the message. I'll talk it over with my husband."

As the acolyte bowed and took leave, Lulu nodded and returned to the hut with Vidina situated on her hip.

"Wakka?" she called out, frozen in the doorway.

When he didn't respond, she sat Vidina down in the makeshift bassinet and made her way to their bedroom. Sure enough, Wakka was sprawled out, snoring loudly with drool crusted on his left cheek. Lulu had thought about raising her voice, but she turned to see Vidina looking curiously at her. Finally deciding on keeping things calm, she knelt down and shook him slightly.

"Wakka," she called out to him, "Get up. I need you to watch Vidina for me."

Lazily, Wakka rolled over placing a pillow over his head, "Gimme five more minutes, Lu."

"Come on, get up."

"What is it, ya? I was sleepin' good."

"I need to run to the temple for something. I just need you to sit with him for a few minutes."

"Take him with you, ya? I still got an hour before blitz practice."

Hearing enough of his whining, Lulu stood and crossed her arms, "I don't have time for this, Wakka. Get up or I'll ice you."

"Alright, alright!" Wakka shot up out of bed, tripping and face planting the floor as he did so, "What's so important you can't take him with you?"

"I have to check on something in the Chamber of the Fayth."

At this, Wakka hung his head, "When are you gonna give it up?"

"You don't understand-"

"No, I understand perfectly! He's not coming back, ya? Practice what you preached to Yuna!"

"Wakka, the Chamber of the Fayth in Kilika has been destroyed!" Lulu yelled, "We have no idea where she is, what she's doing, or what she's capable of!"

A small cry echoed from the next room, cutting the silence that settled between the alarmed parents.

"I just want to make sure it was a fluke, Wakka – nothing more."

Without uttering a word, Wakka brushed past Lulu and picked up the crying baby in the next room. Trying to soothe him, he rubbed Vidina's back and spoke softly into his ear. Watching, from the door, Lulu smiled and caught Wakka's eye.

"You're just going to check to see if the chamber is still intact, ya?"

"Right."

"If there's nothing wrong?"

"Then I will come back and think nothing of what the acolyte told me."

"Alright."

With just a nod, Lulu made her way out of the hut, leaving Wakka and Vidina standing there.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuna's POV:<strong>

_- Day Two -_

_Entry One – S.S. Winno_

_Even after explaining the strange occurrence to the priests, it was very clear I was being blamed for the chamber collapsing. Although I had wanted to stay and figure things out, I thought it was best to continue on. The only thing that gives me some sort of comfort, was the fact that Donna offered to investigate in my absence. You wouldn't think she'd offer to help me out, but I'm glad she did. _

_I'd like to think what happened in Kilika is a fluke, but my instincts are telling me different. For now, I'll reserve judgment and carry on to the temple in Djose. At least there, the Al Bhed will be more understanding and let me pass without questioning my motives. Speaking of which, maybe Gippal will be there, and I can ask him if he's noticed anything strange going on. The only thing I can do right now, is take in the journey as much as I can. _

_~ Yuna ~_

* * *

><p>"Did she say where she was going?"<p>

"What do I look like to you? Her secretary?" Donna crossed her arms and turned her back from the girls.

"No, but you're the last one to talk to her." Paine grinned, "We're just trying to make sure she's ok."

"My, my, my. You put so little faith in her, don't you?"

"Why you-" Rikku growled.

"Thanks for all your help, Donna. We'll just be going now." Paine interrupted and drug a flailing Rikku behind her.

"Can you believe her?"

"What I can't believe is you here lately, Rikku." Paine cocked her head to the side as they waited for the Celsius to arrive.

"How do you mean?"

"You're practically on the verge of clawing the eyes out of everyone you come in contact with!"

"Yes, because this is all my fault," Rikku pouted, "I can't believe you're sitting back letting these people say the things they say about Yunie and us!"

"These people are our friends, Rikku. Just because they say things out of fear or anger, doesn't mean we should shut them out. If every time I did that, I'd have no friends – something you're dangerously close to achieving."

"Fine," Rikku stamped her foot and turned on her heel, "I'll just start by cutting you loose!"

"You don't mean that, Rikku."

"Watch me!"

As Rikku walked back toward Kilika Port, Paine stood there, dumbfounded by what had just transpired.

* * *

><p>"Lady Lulu," The priest bowed, "We've been expecting you."<p>

"Oh?"

"We've heard some disturbance coming from behind the cloister doors. I was about to send someone for you."

As Lulu ascended the stairs slowly, something pulled at her insides, "What kind of disturbances?"

The priest checked to see if anyone was paying attention. When he seen that the last of the villagers slipped outside, he approached the doors with Lulu.

"Quite frankly, it sounded like a war zone in there. Every one is afraid fiends have taken residence in the chamber."

"I see," Lulu whispered, "I'll go in and take a look around."

"Certainly...but-" The priest hesitated for a moment, "Shouldn't we allow Lady Yuna to take a look around? Maybe she and her friends can get to the bottom of it."

"Lady Yuna is...on vacation. I'll see to this myself." Lulu replied confidently.

With nothing more to be said, the priest bowed and stepped away from the doors as Lulu stepped in.

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well," he grinned as I entered, "High Summoner Yuna in the flesh."<p>

"It's nice to see you too, Gippal." I giggled as he walked closer to me.

It almost reminds me of the first time I ever met him – the way he lingers so close to me. This time, though, I didn't allow myself to be trapped by him. Instead, I side-stepped and walked behind him. He chuckled and opened the temple doors, looking for something or someone.

"Where's Cid's girl and Dr. P? Don't you guys flock together...or something?"

I stifled a giggle, shaking my head lightly, "I'm here on my own. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Not at all. Actually, I'm glad you did come alone."

"Oh?"

"You're still...you know...a summoner, right – even though the aeons aren't around?" Gippal asked as he sauntered over to one of the side rooms he'd claimed as his office.

Following him, I sat down and nodded, "I know it may sound a bit...confusing, but just because we're no longer able to summon the aeons, that doesn't mean we're stripped of our titles."

"I see," Gippal sat there, scratching his chin, "So, you still have your powers and all that holy stuff, right?"

I had to grin at his words.

"Mm, I guess you could say that. Why do you ask?"

"Come with me. I can't quite explain it – it's better to just show you."

I agreed, following behind him silently as we entered yet another cloister. Everything was how I remembered it to be – machina lining the corridors, and lighting flowing freely, lighting the path in the damp area. Taking the lift to the upper room, the only thing seemingly out of place were the Al Bhed. Or more accurately, the lack there of. Even the anti-chamber was void of the ultimate machina they had assembled. Gippal came to a halt, just before the door that lead to the chamber of the fayth. He turned to look at me, and then his eyes shifted around. As I did the same, I noticed what he was talking about.

"You see it, don't you?" he asked.

"Of course I see it," I whispered, "I'm just not sure I believe it."

"Can't help but to believe it. Especially when it's staring you in the face."

"Obviously."

"What's happening to this place?" Gippal asked, walking over to the walls and mimicking me as we touched them in disbelief.

The walls were covered in beads of water from the top, and leading down to the floor. The thing is, one would assume that with this much water leaking from a wall, the floor would eventually flood. This was not the case. There wasn't so much as a drop of water beneath my feet.

"It looks like the walls are sweating to me," I supplied, walking over to the door that lead to the chamber.

"Water? In a temple of lighting?" Gippal chuckled, "I may not know much about elements, but I do know we had to remove the ultimate machina out of here to keep from anything happening."

"Would it be too much to ask for me to be alone?" I questioned, "I need to think for a bit."

"Sure thing. If you need me, I'll be at the bottom of the lift."

I simply nodded and turned my attention back toward the door as I heard Gippal exit the anti-chamber. Once his footsteps disappeared, I turned to examine the room once more.

_- Day Two -_

_Entry Two – Djose Temple, Anti-Chamber_

_In Spira, there were a total of eight aeons. Out of those eight, only three were elementally specific – Ifrit was fire, Ixion was lighting, and Shiva was ice. Upon entering Ifrit's chamber, rather than being hot, it was freezing as Shiva's chamber had been. Further examination of Ixion's chamber revealed that the walls seemed to be leaking a clear watery substance that oddly disappears once reaching the floor._

_Now that I know it's no coincidence, it makes me wonder what's going on inside Shiva's chamber. The thing is, since Macalania temple has fallen below the frozen lake, it's impossible to reach – therefore, making it equally impossible to investigate. _

_I remember something from when I was an apprentice summoner. Out of all the books I studied, never once did I come upon an aeon that represented the element of water. Which, in this case, cancels out my original theory that somehow the elements were thrown out of balance. But if that's not the answer, then what could it be?_

_For the first time since I've started this journey, I wish I had someone here that could point me in the right direction. Even so, this is something I need to do entirely on my own. I guess my next stop will be Macalania – there has to be a way to reach Shiva's chamber..._

_~ Yuna ~_

Sighing, I approached the door and watched as it opened – no longer amazed at it's ability to sense a summoner. When I reached the actual room where the fayth used to be imprisoned in stone, I stood there with my mouth slightly agape. The walls within weren't slightly beaded with water. It was like being surrounded by a waterfall. Water rushed down the walls, and cascaded down into the pit which lead to the farplane abyss below. Pyreflies swarmed around aggressively, crying louder than I had ever heard them in my life. There was so much noise that I quickly brought both hands to my ears, hoping to drown some of it out.

Falling to my knees, my jaw tensed and every muscle in my body contracted all at once. I've only ever felt this much pain once before, and I had hoped I'd never feel anything like it ever again. Forcing my eyes open, everything had been blurred from the tears that had started welling up in them. The room had gotten much brighter, but only because more pyreflies started to accumulate inside the chamber.

"Stop," I cried out while my teeth gritted together, "Please!"

When my plea went unheard by whatever force was behind this mess, I crawled back to the wall behind me and attempted to stand. In a standing position and using the wall as leverage, I watched in horror as the pit started to grow wider. Wind kicked up, sending debris flying all over, and my feet were unwillingly dragged toward the edge, causing me to slip. I struggled to keep hold of something, desperately digging my nails into the floor, but the more I tried, the faster I was being dragged backward. Just as my body slipped over the edge, my hands gripped the jagged edge of the rapidly crumbling side. My vision impaired by relentless tears tried to focus, but the wind shifted downward, yanking me further down – I felt like I was being stretched. All I could do was turn and look down into the blackness which was about to become my eternal resting place.

"Grab my hand!"

The voice was faint, and I'm not sure how I heard it among the clamor. Of course, I didn't hesitate when I caught sight of a lone hand reaching for mine. I looked back once more, watching pieces of the chamber being sucked down the black hole and refused to become a part of it. Holding on to what floor was left with my left hand, I let go with my right and tried to reach the foreign hand. Our fingertips grazed, but the suction tugged at me angrily, jerking me further down with me dangling there helplessly. Swinging my right arm back up to the floor, I tried to grab a hold of it again. My hands were glistened with sweat, making it harder to get a good grip. When I slipped, I thought this was it. I closed my eyes and began to free fall as the last tear slipped down my cheek and off my chin.

"You can't give up. I won't let you."

The next thing I knew, I felt a sharp jerk and a burning sensation pulsate through my whole right arm and I felt like I was being stretched all over again. Just when I had started to lose all hope, I looked back up and smiled as the persons hand gripped my wrist. Lifting my left hand, I brought it to the arm of my savior, and pulled myself upward until they could get a better grip.

"No, I won't give up." I grunted with determination as the mysterious figure and I rushed out of the chamber.

_Not today, not ever..._

* * *

><p>What awaits Lulu in Valefore's chamber? What's gotten into Rikku, and does she leave the Gullwings for good? Was it Gippal who came to Yuna's rescue, or was it someone else? Find out next chapter!<p>

**A/N:** I know you're probably sitting there scratching your head, but don't worry. All will come together as it usually does in my stories. If you have any questions about something in particular, feel free to email or PM me. I'll respond as quick as I can :)


	4. Stories That Should Have Ended

**_Stories That Should Have Ended_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story. But I bet we all wish we did, huh? ^.~**

**A/N: **All I can really say about this chapter, is that you need to pay close attention. If you don't, I fear you will be lost. Then again, maybe that's what I'm trying to do. Who knows? Enjoy :D

There is a bit of Al Bhed in this chapter, so keep your translators handy. Also, thanks for all the positive feedback! Reviews are nice, but PM's are just as equally as awesome :)

* * *

><p>"You can't keep doing this, you know that, right?"<p>

"Well I sure as hell am not going to let her do this to herself. And what right do you have anyway to tell me I can't?"

There was silence between the two men as the heated words started to seep in. Both of them turned to look at Yuna laying at their feet, who stirred as her eyebrows knitted together in a worrisome state.

"Who says I don't have the right?" one man said to the other.

The other glared, "I do."

"Your words mean nothing to me. I couldn't care less about what you think – you're a fool if you believe what you're gonna do is going to help her."

"You don't know her, and you sure as hell don't know what she'll do."

"Oh, is that right? Aren't you forgetting one minor little detail?"

"Shh, you'll wake her. Let her rest peacefully – for now, at least."

* * *

><p>The corridors were lined with dimly lit spheres, giving off eerie glows and casting shadows on every inch of the stone walls. Walking confidently down them, her feet fell, one in front of the other, knowing all too well how reach her destination. The lift instantly started descending once both feet were situated, and dared not spare a second once it touched down. Briskly making her way into the anti-chamber, Lulu stood there, unamused.<p>

The only pause she made, was right before the last door. Only three people out of their band of seven had seen what was on the other side of that door. Though following the teachings of Yevon had died in their tight knit group, something tugged at her inwardly. As confident as she was coming down, now, she wasn't so sure she could actually enter the chamber.

"I may not be a summoner," Lulu whispered as she finally brought her hand up to the door, touching it lightly, "But I have to remember who it is I'm doing this for."

Closing her ruby eyes, she felt the door shift and vibrate as it slowly opened. She thought back on what the temple priest had said to her – that there were noises flooding every corner of the temple. Yet from what she saw, there was nothing out of place – and while that should have calmed her spirits, it did nothing but worry her even more.

She may not have known what the inside of this room looked like before the hoards of fiends that spilled out of it, but she was sure that there had been a hole there. Yuna described the scene in such fluent detail, but from what her eyes were seeing, it just wasn't so. There was no hole, no pyreflies, and no fiends. All she was left staring at, was the glassed over statue that once held the aeon, Valefor.

"Something's wrong," she spoke barely above a whisper, "I can feel it."

* * *

><p>Rikku sat on the edge of the stairs, leading up to Kilika temple, swinging her legs angrily thinking about her spat with Paine. The painful truth of it all? Paine had been right. Although their friends were out of line, so had she been. Everyone held Yuna's well-being at heart, and even if they expressed them differently, that was no excuse for being stand-offish. Each person feels differently – even still, she shouldn't be so quick to think she's the only one making the right decisions.<p>

"Thought I'd find you here," Paine emerged from the jungle trail just up ahead.

"You came back?"

"Of course I did. What are friends for if you can't vent every once in a while?"

Giggling at her heated words earlier, Rikku lowered her head, "I just worry about her, Dr. P. Only a handful of people know what she's going through – more than once, might I add."

All Paine could do, was nod in agreement. There was no denying Rikku that one. Outside their circle of friends, everyone in Spira was oblivious as to what Yuna had lost in the past two years. Her faith, religion, hope, and more importantly, she'd lost _him_.

"Think Lulu and Wakka will ever forgive me?" Rikku sniffled, wiping stray tears from her cheeks with her sleeve, "I said some pretty mean things back there."

"I'm pretty sure they think nothing of it," Paine rested against the wall beside Rikku, "Especially with Yuna running off again."

"What do you think she's doing right now?" Rikku asked, nudging Paine in the arm as she dangled her feet with a little more enthusiasm.

"Knowing Yuna?" Paine smirked, "Probably getting into a lot of trouble and diving in head first."

"Sounds like our Yunie, doesn't it?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"You know what?" Rikku giggled as she jumped from the stone wall, "We should go spy on her!"

"Absolutely not," Paine shook her head, "She wanted to be left alone. What you're proposing is the exact opposite."

"Exactly! When have you ever known me to be any different?"

"True, but I strongly suggest we sit this one out. If she wants us to tag along, she'll find _us – _not the other way around."

"Aw, come on. We don't have to do anything! We could just...snoop a little – write it off as making sure she's ok and stuff."

Kicking off the wall, Paine turned her back trying to avoid Rikku's puppy dog eyes. An impossibility, as it turned out as Rikku bounced around unrelenting.

"Stop that," Paine warned, shooting the bouncing blonde a glare.

"Please? Pretty please?"

Paine grunted and sighed, "Rikku, it's only been three days."

"That's too long," the Al Bhed whined, "I promise, we won't interfere. She won't even know we're there!"

"I'm going to regret this."

"Yes! You're the bestest friend ever!" Rikku beamed, grabbing Paine by the hand and dragging her back toward Kilika Port.

"On one condition."

"Anything!"

"If she finds out, I have full permission to hurt you."

"No deductions from my respect points?"

Paine grinned, "Deal."

"Alright! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>To say that my head was killing me, would be the understatement of the year. It felt like something or someone was beating my skull in time with mallets on either side, forcing me to open my eyes – only closing them the second the sun intensified the pounding. Turning on my side and curling my knees inward, I pulled the covers to my chin and groaned.<p>

"So, you're finally awake, huh?" someone called from across the way.

I tightened my grip on the blanket and tensed as my eyes shot open again. I know who's voice that is – how could I forget it? Still, I shouldn't have heard it in the first place.

"You know, I may not have known much when I first came to Spira," he chuckled, coming closer to the side of the bed I was on, "But I'm an expert when it comes to getting rid of a hang-over. It's one of the things Jecht unknowingly taught me."

I felt his weight jar the bed as he sat down next to me, causing my eyes to shut in disbelief. No way it could be _him_. Of course...I had no where to turn. So as he bent down, I had no choice but to turn my head, bracing myself for what I knew had to have been my imagination.

"Next time, though, I suggest you pace yourself. You never did strike me as the drinking type."

"Tidus?" I whispered, still in denile.

He just grinned, "Yuna?"

"What are you doing here?" I questioned as I pulled the covers further up my shaking frame.

Tilting his head, he gave a puzzled expression, "Why would I not be here?"

"Actually," I looked around, "Where is..._here_?"

"Yuna...are you feeling ok?" he asked, touching the back of a gloved hand to my forehead.

"I'm fine. Just confused." I nodded slowly, backing away from his touch.

"You don't recognize your own home?"

At this revelation, I jumped from the bed and looked around slowly. For once, he was right. I was home. I was back in my hut in Besaid.

"That can't be right," I whispered as I wrung my hands together, "I was just in Djose with Gippal..."

"Uh huh," he rose from the bed and just stared at me, "Man, what were in those drinks last night?"

My breath hitched and I spun to face him, "Last night?"

"Yeah, last night. You know, the celebration?"

When I didn't respond, his expression changed slowly from amusement to uncertainty.

"This isn't funny, Yuna."

Shaking my head lightly, he walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Vegnagun? Shuyin? Anything ringing a bell?"

"That I remember. What I don't understand, is why you're standing here talking to me."

"You really don't remember, do you?"

"No," I exhaled, bringing him closer to me.

"I'm back. I'm home because of you."

He stood there, just staring into my eyes, seeming to search for some kind of acknowledgment. When I stood there with a blank expression, he looked pained. Even still, he brought me closer to him, embracing me tightly. A pang of emotions rushed through me, pulling me in different directions. This is what I wanted, yet my arms just couldn't find their way from my sides. All I could do, was feel the heat radiating from him, and hear the rhythm of his heart beat resonating in my ears.

* * *

><p>"Man, oh, man. She is going to be insanely <em>pissed<em> when she finds out." he snickered, "I'd like to see how you sweet talk your way out of this one!"

"What? You think I'm doing this?" the other man narrowed his eyes.

"Well I'm not doing it, so it has to be you." he chuckled some more.

Groaning, the blond turned around to face the other, "Why are you even here?"

"For once," the blond grinned as he folded his arms across his chest, "It's not me in the hot seat."

"How is it, out of all the people that ever lived in Zanarkand, I get stuck with the sadist as my look alike?"

"Actually, you were _my_ look alike."

"I swear, Shuyin, if you don't shut up, I'm gonna call Lenne."

"Go ahead, Tidus. I'll just tell her what you're doing to Yuna."

"But I'm not doing anything!" Tidus protested as his jaw tensed, "Why would I put her through something like that?"

"Who knows?" Shuyin shrugged, "All I know, is that you're playing with fire, and you're gonna get burned – by _her_."

Clenching his fists at his side, Tidus sighed, "I swear, I'm not doing anything. I wouldn't put her through this – not after all the suffering she's been through."

Shuyin's facial expressions softened once he thought back to what he had done for Lenne, "Then, for her sake, I suggest you find out who is. Because if she does think it's you-"

"It'll kill her." Tidus finished his sentence for him.

* * *

><p>"How long has she been like this?"<p>

"I dunno...a couple of hours?"

"Yht oui teth'd drehg du ica dra lusscbrana du kad y rumt uv ic? Oui'na cilr y - cilr y -"

"Rikku," Paine gave a warning look.

"Ugh!" Rikku balled her fists up and shook with frustration.

"Calm down, Cid's girl. She said she was traveling alone." Gippal waved his arms in his defense, "There was no prominent danger to speak of, so I thought it'd be ok."

"Was that before, or after you found her unconscious?" Rikku spat venemously as she crossed her arms and tapped her toe.

"Rikku," Paine growled.

"That was the last one, I swear."

The three of them stared at Yuna, who was tossing and turning in the tangled sheets of the cot. Sweat cascaded down her face, but she shivered uncontrollably.

Before any of them could formulate a plan, Yuna's hand clapsed to her chest and she mumbled something as a tear drop hung in the corner of her eye.

"Tidus..."

"Oh yeah, she's been saying that name over and over again. Who is Tidus?" Gippal shifted in his chair.

Rikku and Paine could do nothing but stare in utter disbelief.

"Still think we should give her space?" Rikku quietly asked as she knelt down, placing a hand to Yuna's forehead.

"For once, Rikku, I don't know what we should do."

* * *

><p><em>- Day Three -<em>

_Entry One: Besaid Island_

_At first, I thought I may have been dreaming. I even considered the possibility of being dead. But this just seems too real to be either of those. Somehow, though, I knew if I searched hard enough, I'd find you. _

_I sat and listened to you, you know. It may not have seemed like it, but I was like a sponge, soaking up every bit of information – how I defeated Vegnagun, all the way up to us reuniting in Besaid. Whatever this is, be it a dream or the afterlife, this is how it should have been. This is how my story should have ended – with you in my arms. If it is a dream, I pray that I never wake up. And if it is the afterlife, I'll embrace it like I do you – lovingly and grateful._

_All I can hope for now, is that this will be my last entry._

_~ Yuna ~_

As I closed the journal, a shadow blocked the warm rays of sun that kissed my skin. Looking up, my green and blue eyes met with a solid cerulean pair that seemed to sparkle even in the shade.

_"_Am I ever gonna get to read it?" Tidus asked as he gave his best boyish grin.

Tucking it safely into the pouch that hung from my half-skirt wrap, I grinned, "Maybe, someday."

"Tch," Tidus scoffed playfully, "_Someday_?"

Rising up with the help of his hand, I pressed my lips against his and savored his taste. Tidus wasted no time in strategically placing his hands underneath my shorts, bringing me up to his waist as my legs straddled him in mid-air.

Giggling at him catching me off guard, I smiled into the kiss, "Yes, someday. We've got all the time in the world now, right?"

"Yeah," Bringing me up further, he nodded and smiled as he took my lips again, _"_Yeah, we do."

_Yes. This is how it should have ended a long time ago..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I really enjoyed writing this chapter. A mix of fear, antics and seriousness all combined in one. Twists and turns are my specialty, after all. Again, if you have any questions about the story so far, email me or PM me on the site. I check both frequently, and it will not go unnoticed :)_  
><em>


End file.
